


fucking like bunnies

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and he gets Fucked, bunny changbin!, kinda? you'll see what i mean, not hybrid stuff tho sorry, thats really all there is to this fic its changbin with a bunny tail plug in him, woojin only calls changbin 'bunny' and i am okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “Hyung,” Changbin begs, once Woojin is fully in him, his stomach tickled by the fluff of Changbin’s tail. “Move, Woojin-hyung. Fuck me.”





	fucking like bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> my second self-indulgent smut in two days. im a simple girl who writes about changbin with a bunny tail plug in his ass, alright. inspired by a cc someone sent me on my nsfw uwu

“Changbin, I’m back-” Woojin greets, swinging the door to their shared bedroom wide open, but gets cut off by a loud moan from the bed. Changbin sits on the comforters, on his knees with his ass up in the air facing the door (and effectively, the elder), jerking himself off. A round, grey little tuft sits on his ass, and Woojin thinks he sees Changbin shake his ass just a little for him as his face is pressed up against the mattress.

 

Changbin heaves almost painfully, his hand working furiously on his cock. “Welcome home, hyung,” Changbin near-sobs, the rough sound of skin on skin the only other thing filling the room.

 

Woojin’s jaw drops in awe, similar to how he drops his backpack in the corner of the room, slamming the door behind him. “My little bunny,” Woojin coos, pressing his front to Changbin’s ass and the backs of his thighs. The smooth material of Woojin’s slacks, allowing the warmth of his body to radiate through, has the younger man keeling, his back arching from the bare stimulation. Woojin squeezes one of Changbin’s cheeks, thumbing them apart to observe the plug in him as the younger squirms around under his touch.

 

“Couldn’t even wait for me to come home? Had to touch yourself first?” Woojin scoffs, before biting at the soft flesh of Changbin’s ass. The younger squeals, before whining out, “I missed you, hyung, so much. Missed how hyung touches me.”

 

Woojin takes Changbin’s hand off of his cock, causing the other man to whimper. He props Changbin up, getting him to hold himself steady with his arms. “You’re so cute, bunny,” He praises, thumb gently stroking Changbin’s cheek. The younger leans into Woojin’s touch, letting his lips get pulled up to meet Woojin’s. Changbin’s always been shy to kiss the older man, but the way his lips press up against his, how they seemingly mold against each other’s so well, how Woojin will still gladly tease him with a light flick of his tongue to gain access to the rest of his warm mouth, has him dizzy and always begging for more. Wet muscle on wet muscle, their tongues slide against each other, Changbin pliant to the elder as he takes control with a firm hand on the back of his neck, letting his tongue roam Changbin’s mouth, exploring more and more of it.

 

The trail of spit that joins both their tongues in open mouths when they part is a sight, easily breaking off with Changbin’s breathy panting. “My pretty little bunny, do you want me to fuck you?”

 

Changbin lets out a pained whimper, nodding quickly. Woojin kisses him again briefly, before he spits in his hand, only to wrap it around Changbin’s cock to tease him. The elder strokes Changbin’s length slowly, barely thumbing a nail in his slit, causing the younger to gasp. Woojin swipes at the head of Changbin’s cock to collect the precum beading at the tip, to aid him in jerking the younger off.

 

“Hyung, the lube’s right there,” Changbin giggles, lifting his arm weakly to point to the head of the bed, where their worn bottle of lube sits forlornly. Woojin lets out an “Oh” dumbly, Changbin giggling again as he reaches for the bottle.

 

When the familiar crack of the cap popped off the top of the bottle resounds through the silence of the room aside from Changbin’s tiny whimpers, he speaks up, confused, “Hyung, I already opened myself up. Please, bunny just wants your cock.”

 

Woojin gives Changbin a look, even though he then realises the younger can’t see him, since he’s back with his thighs against Changbin’s own. “Trust me, baby,” Woojin mumbles, a finger already probing curiously at Changbin’s rim next to the plug. Changbin lets out a restrained moan as Woojin spreads his cheeks apart, tugging gently at the plug in his ass as he pushes his finger in slowly, the glide in especially easy. He continues this and works up to two, three fingers, scissoring them to stretch Changbin out as much as possible.

 

Woojin pushes his slacks and boxers down to his feet, hurrying to do the same with his shirt as well. Changbin can only giggle as he hears the elder’s desperation in his undressing, and sticks his ass out a little more for him. Woojin hastily slathers his cock in lube, pumping his length a couple of times, before he lines himself up with Changbin’s hole. With the bunny tail plug still in Changbin, Woojin pushes the plug up and uses another finger to hold Changbin’s hole open, as he pushes his cock into the younger.

 

Changbin sighs audibly as Woojin’s cock gets pushed into him slowly, inch by inch, anything and everything past the tip of his cock causing his breath to hitch or getting him to whine pitifully as Woojin’s massive size stretches him open deliciously.

 

“Hyung,” Changbin begs, once Woojin is fully in him, his stomach tickled by the fluff of Changbin’s tail. “Move, Woojin-hyung. Fuck me.”

 

Woojin, tugging the tail up so it’s easier for him to move, slides his cock almost all the way out of Changbin at a torturously slow pace, the loss of warmth from Woojin’s length in him making the younger whimper pathetically, only the tip of his cock left inside him. Quickly enough, Woojin thrusts his whole cock back into the younger almost forcefully, so much that he bottoms out again in that second, ripping a loud groan from Changbin’s throat at the new burn. He moves like that for the most part, pulling his length out of Changbin halfway before fucking back into him, causing the younger’s legs to shake as he attempts to push back on the elder’s cock whenever he pulls out.

 

“My bunny likes that so much, huh?” Woojin teases, lube-covered hand covering Changbin’s cock again to stroke it quickly. He matches his thrusts into Changbin with how he jerks him off, making the snapping of his hips more quick and frantic, not bothering to tease the younger any longer and just fuck him good. Changbin’s whimpers and moans grow choppy as Woojin fucks into him with force.

 

Changbin mindlessly babbles with Woojin’s thrusts, begging and whining for the elder to cum, or to let him cum: honestly, Woojin isn’t sure either. The slapping of Woojin’s skin against Changbin’s, Woojin’s hand pumping the younger man’s cock, the delicious grunts escaping the elder’s mouth as he bites down on his bottom lip. Woojin’s hand on Changbin’s waist: the circles he rubs into the younger man’s hipbone, the warmth from his fingertips, are the only thing anchoring him and keeping him steady, since his arms are shaking too much to be of much use to keep him propped up.

 

His front falls pathetically into the bed, face smushed in the sheets, the sweat on his chest rubbing off on the comforter as his arms are frail and splayed out on either side of him. As Woojin holds onto his hip more firmly, the other hand still occupied with jerking him off, Woojin inevitably fucks into Changbin harder, rocking the poor boy’s body against the sheets.

 

Changbin lets out another string of pained, blissed-out whines, at the friction his nipples receive from rubbing up against the comforter. “Hyung,” Changbin brokenly calls out, “Feels good, hyung. On my chest, fuck.”

 

Woojin snickers at the state Changbin’s in, the whimpering mess he’d been reduced to, from all the stimulation inflicted on him. Changbin mumbles something incoherently into the sheets, and the elder has to spank his ass lightly, telling him to “Speak up, bunny.”.

 

“Woojinnie-hyung, gonna- gonna cum, please, I wanna,” Changbin pleads needily, his voice high and whiny from having to let Woojin hear him. His pleas morph into desperate whines and whimpers as Woojin jerks Changbin’s cock even more fervently, urging, “Come on, bunny. Cum for me.”

 

With a few more body-wracking sobs from Changbin, he spills his cum into Woojin’s hand with a loud shout tearing through his throat, cum spurting down into the mattress as well, as Woojin milks his cock down till the last drop. Woojin’s hand, still messy and wet with Changbin’s release, grips onto the younger’s waist firmly, so he can fuck even more relentlessly into Changbin to chase his own, with both hands on Changbin’s hips. The younger man, in a blissed-out daze from cumming and the oversensitivity of Woojin wrecking his poor hole, lets himself be used, as his lower torso sits in the pool of his cooling cum in the sheets.

 

Soon enough, Woojin spills into Changbin as well, the feeling of the elder’s cum in him making him shudder. Woojin gently lays on the younger man, chest heaving as he catches his breath, so Changbin takes the opportunity to reach up and play with Woojin’s hair, curling slightly from the humidity and heat, damp with sweat from fucking him. He runs a hand through Woojin’s hair as best he can to soothe him, because he knows how much the older likes the gentle scrape of his fingernails on his scalp.

 

A little while after he catches his breath, content with basking in Changbin’s warmth, Woojin gets off of the younger man to pull his softening cock out of him. He reaches to pull the plug out of Changbin, but he hurriedly protests, “No! Don’t take it out. Wanna be plugged up with your cum.”

 

Woojin blinks incredulously, but agrees nonetheless. He urges Changbin to prop his ass up again so he can pull out and quickly reinsert the bunny tail plug into the younger.

 

“I love you, hyungie,” Changbin sidles up to the elder who’s taken the liberty of laying in bed now, propped up against the pillows. As Changbin shakes his ass again, the plug moving cutely along with it, Woojin can’t resist the urge to smack Changbin’s butt again, teasing the plug in Changbin’s hole again. This only causes Changbin to squirm at the wave of stimulation, and Woojin chuckles at how quickly the younger gets turned on, as he watches his dick twitch with interest.

 

“Bunny wants to fuck again, hm?” Woojin teases, holding Changbin’s cheek in his palm, thumb rubbing gentle circles into it. “You really are a bunny,” He hums with finality, only for Changbin to giggle, settling himself on Woojin’s stomach.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you get the reference at the end? to the title? to them fucking to no end bc changbin's a bunny and because of the metaphor? ha im good with words
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
